


Yukiko Amagi: Queen of Spades

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Interracial Relationship, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Pubic Hair, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering, ball worship, blowjob, cum, spade tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Yukiko Amagi has a secret...As part of the Amagi Inn's business relations, she's been in a torrid love affair with dozens of foreign men, and tonight is the night she shows she has fully submitted to them with her myriad of tattoos and three hungry men to please.





	Yukiko Amagi: Queen of Spades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinky_no_Kyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/gifts).



> This was a commission for a good friend, you can follow me here: twitter(.)com/NsfwSwindle and catch all the updates on other fics and progress as well as how to commission me.

Yukiko Amagi was a phenomenal actress. Oh, she had no delusions of stardom, but her ability to deceive or misdirect was really something one had to see to believe. To the town of Inaba as well as her friends and family she was a wholesome and pure heiress, and soon to be owner, of the homely Amagi Inn. What no one knew about her was her nightly escapades and the type of foreign attraction her presence at the inn generated. Yukiko slid open the door to a special guest suite where three of these foreign guests currently waited for her. As she carefully stepped inside, shutting the sliding door behind her, the three men stood at attention watching her as she gently cradled her stomach. She was adorned in a beautiful deep scarlet yukata, the inner fabrics covered in a cherry blossom pattern which seemed to shimmer in the light. 

Yukiko’s eyes were lowered on her distended belly, her hands rubbing along it in a combination of motherly nurturing and pride. None of her friends or family knew the father, in fact she was not sure of his identity either, though she had her suspicions and her hopes. Her friends were under the impression she was in the middle of a torrid love affair with a foreign businessman whom she was head over heels for. Her family had no idea as to the father, but with the older and most conservative parts of the Amagi family having passed away, and her parents too old to replace their only child with a more suitable heir, Yukiko did not feel the need to explain her inexplicable pregnancy away. 

In a smooth motion, Yukiko allowed her yukata to fall to the floor, revealing a tapestry of interwoven black tattoos all of which had a story. The first was on her crotch, now unfortunately covered in a dark bush of raven hair with her pregnancy making it harder and harder to shave. That tattoo was originally a simple black spade, which she was gifted with within the first year of her foreign affairs as a stamp as to who she know belonged to. Since then it had been added to, the additions becoming progressively more ornate and adding to the pattern until it now spread down her inner thighs and around her hips. A larger and more ornate spade was adorned on her belly now unfortunately warped by her pregnancy. That tattoo commemorated the first night she was bred, five virile men taking turns fucking her in the hot springs and cumming deep inside of her and most likely resulting in her current, pregnant, state. 

A tramp stamp was placed above her ass and straddling her bikini line which she received on her first trip to New York where dozens of men took turns having their way with her, the design being added on once she touched back in Japan so it spread and connected to her crotch tattoo at her hips. Lastly a small spade was almost hidden in her cleavage, breasts having swelled from her pregnancy, though the framing of the spade spread across her chest above either breast. That one had been gifted to her after her pregnancy was confirmed, the celebration lasting an entire weekend where she was paraded about and served countless men, her good friend Rise providing song and dance after a small injection made her more receptive to the idea, and less resistant to the men soon swarming the next to nude pop idol.

Perhaps it was her hormones making her overly emotional, but she found herself choked up thinking of how humble her relationship had begun. A small American company called, Barbco. Lodgings wished to inspect the Amagi Inn, hoping they could replicate the rustic quality and open a franchise of Japanese country inns across the United States, mostly in tourist towns, and all while paying the Amagi family a hefty sum of royalties for both their assistance and for permission to utilize the name. Naturally as the heiress Yukiko featured heavily in negotiations, and she could feel all the men’s eyes all over her. The CEO, a dashing man named Joseph Barbaeu who came from a French-African family wore a handsome smile made even the wary Yukiko drop her guard, and she quickly agreed when he suggest they discuss the terms to use her likeness in private, and, despite her misgivings, she couldn’t resist kneeling in front of him when he pulled out his cock. 

From then on the Amagi Inn was the vacation destination of choice for Barbeau and his associates who shared Yukiko’s body with impunity. Yukiko liked the think it was thanks to her sexual willingness that the Amagi Inn and Barbco Lodgings were now in such a lucrative partnership and now that she was the imminent owner of the inn she was certain the partnership would only become more mutually beneficial. Barbeau only ever brought or sent along specific men, men he knew he could trust and whom he knew fit Yukiko’s taste in men only ever sending men similar to himself for her to serve. Men who were very tall, extremely dark, and terribly handsome and all proved to have cocks Yukiko could salivate over.

Back to the present, however, the foreign men, all three of whom Yukiko recognised by now, watched her as they waited for the final piece of Yukiko’s inking. With a knowing smile, Yukiko bowed her head and pulled her long beautiful hair aside to reveal and midnight black spade across the back of her neck, sure to be seen by anyone who saw her with only her hair to cover it. This final inking signified total submission, and a dead giveaway to anyone who saw it as to whom she belonged. The men all smiled knowingly and began to disrobe themselves, yukatas falling to the floor and exposing their bodies to her. As before, Yukiko found herself taken by their magnificently toned, fit, dark bodies, and the spectacular penises attached to them. Yukiko personally didn’t know if what they said about black men was true, but seeing as how she’d only ever been with men of African descent, she was very inclined to believe it. 

Yukiko’s pussy quivered, wet beyond belief, and her juices dripped down the sides of her thighs. She waited as patient as she could as the men decided amongst themselves as to who would take her first. Jason, the man closest to her, took his opportunity before the rest could respond, grabbing Yukiko’s heavy tits which leaked with milk at his touch. Yukiko squirmed, her breasts having gotten terribly sensitive since her pregnancy had started. She moaned helplessly while his strong hands roughly rubbed against her chest, milk dribbling down the front. He forced his lips against her and Yukiko lustfully accepted, allowing his tongue to wonder as her hands did the same. While she started tracing and rubbing her hands down his back and muscles, slowly, they moved lower and lower, to his crotch where she began to tug on his dick. 

Long, thick, intimidating and hot, Yukiko always got the shivers as she felt a good virile cock in hand and this was by no means an exception. All men she’d ever been with fit those criteria and for that she was eternally grateful; to have never experienced a sub-par man was a joy few could lay claim to, and Yukiko well understood her unique privilege. 

“She wants a taste, Jason.” One of the other men teased, both resigned to wait their turn.

Yukiko didn’t respond to the claim, but only because they knew very well already what she wanted. Jason seemed eager to give her what she lusted for luckily and he separated their lips, placing his strong hands on her shoulders and pushing her down, though she needed absolutely no coaxing. Yukiko was all too eager to get on her knees and start pleasing another delicious hunk. His cock was 25 centimeters at least and it pointed straight at her nose which worked quite well for her as it allowed her a first whiff of manly musk for the night. Since she had started whoring herself out for these foreign men she had grown to love the smell of a good man, her body telling her how fertile they were and responding with a healthy lubing of her hungry hairy cunt. Immediately her hands grabbed for his large shaft, her body desiring to pleasure him instinctively. 

Jason’s cock, as well as all of their cocks, necessitated both of Yukiko’s hands if she were to please them effectively with her dainty hands. Her hunger growing, Yukiko pressed her lips against his head, tongue slipping beneath his foreskin to enhance her technique and further his satisfaction. Jason’s head fell back in pleasure, a hand falling on the back of her head to demonstrate his clear approval. Blowjobs were by far one of Yukiko’s favorite activities, allowing her to get up close and personal with the object of her affection. Her hunger growing by the second, Yukiko moved a hand down to his pendulous and heavy balls as she took his cock fully into her mouth. Long ago, sucking a cock so large would almost immediately cause her jaw to ache, but she had long since acclimated to such lengths. 

Without warning, Jason forced Yukiko’s mouth down to the base of his cock, causing Yukiko to make a choking cough, not having been prepared for it, but she quickly regained her composure. It used to be a favorite game of Yukiko’s many paramours to force their magnificent lengths down her throat and watch her tear up and choke as she stubbornly refused to take herself off of their manhood. Nowadays she was an expert at sucking black cock and nothing short of an inhuman length could keep her from deepthroating. Meanwhile, her fingers continued to grope and play with his sack, cursing the fact that she was already pregnant or else he could give her a deeper and more thorough breeding. Soon he began to thrust into her mouth, heavy black balls smacking her in the face all of which she blissfully withstood, even as his hips began to rock harder and harder. 

Yukiko sat there taking as much as she could for as long as she could, but before long even her above average ability to hold her breath was tested and she pushed against his thighs to offer her lungs some relief. Her men chuckled amongst themselves, always pleased to see Yukiko’s limits pushed. As she regained her composure, Jason pulled his cock up, stroking it lightly, and presenting his balls for her worship. As she had to countless men beforehand, Yukiko shoved her face into his fat balls taking in a deep whiff of his musk where it was at its most potent and his balls their sweatiest. Her tongue fell from her mouth and she began to lick and suckle on his balls which she could tell were full of spunk. She could still remember the first time she had ever come in contact with a man’s cock and balls, she nearly had to be dragged away from his crotch as she got high on pheromones which had been completely unknown to her and her sheltered life.

That night was a blur to her, cocks and balls surrounding her and making her light headed. They hadn’t been able to keep her lips off of their cocks and nuts, by the end her face was coated in their seed and her body was used hundreds of ways, too tired to resist, not that she ever would. Ever since then testicles had been a particularly favored part of her lovers and she tried to shower them with attention whenever possible as she was doing now seeing them as bastions of male virility and fertility. Satisfied with her work so far, Jason pushed Yukiko away, pulling her higher up on her knees by the shoulders and fitting his rod between her tits. Without skipping a beat, Yukiko pressed her tits together, milk squirting out her teats and further lubricating his cock coincidentally. 

Jason began to thrust, head poking past her lips with each one, and Yukiko could taste some wondrously potent pre on his head which she graciously licked and swallowed. As had happened before and would happen countless times again, Yukiko allowed her body to be used, happy to be pleasing a man and to be of use to him. Jason had already gotten himself near climax as he facefucked the Amagi Inn’s raven-haired snow bunny, so this was simply a means to his climax. Despite his desire to shove his cock down her throat and feed her his cum, this night had a purpose and to properly break in their bitch they needed to christen her beautiful tattoos. Jason pulled his cock free just as his cock began to erupt, seed spilling onto Yukiko’s chest where it struck the spade between her breasts and began to trickle down her cleavage to further cover her fecund body.

Jason gave a sigh as he stepped back, his cock still erect with black vigor, “God damn, Yukiko-chan you’re quite the hungry slut, eh?”.

“Your cocks are just too delicious.” Yukiko weakly defended, a hand lazily moving its way past her belly to rub her criminally ignored clit. 

Yukiko had gotten used to delaying her own gratification, after all, her position was to serve and it was something she did very well. Still, that was no reason for her to completely ignore her own sex, especially as she creamed herself without so much as a touch. Her remaining two studs argued who would get to now claim her ass and as they did she took the liberty of fingering herself, digits sliding in without resistance as she pulled a breast up to her mouth to clean of cum. She savored the mix of Jason’s spunk and her own milk and it left her feeling hungrier than she had been before. Finally, her remaining studs sorted out their business and it was Isaac who next approached her. Yukiko eagerly kissed up his shaft to greet him and her tongue ran all along it. Yukiko knew what was coming and seeing as there was no lube in sight, she would need to slicken it on her own. Once his cock was well covered in spit, Isaac grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her aside with Yukiko quickly getting on her hands and knees dutifully.

Isaac fell upon her quickly, his long cock sliding between her ass cheeks which he thrust between with a crooked smile. Slowly, he slid his cock back which snaked down her crack before his head was pressing against her anus. As his cock was shoved into her asshole, she flashed back to her first time doing anal. Surrounded by men, a situation she was usually in whenever she reminisced she realised, they all teased and cheered for her as she was lowered onto Deshawn’s cock. Deshawn had not lubed his shaft in the slightest and she cried out as much with pain as she did with pleasure though she acclimated eventually and by the end of the night her ass was gaping and practically oozing with cum. Now, between her experience and her saliva sticking to Isaac’s shaft, she had no problem accepting his African penis deep into her ass.

“Mmm, this bitch is still tight as a virgin!” Isaac exclaimed with a moan of pleasure.

“A-A virgin would never be able to serve you the way you need, Isaac.” Yukiko replied, knowing that he was a picky sort who needed a girl that wouldn’t whine and cry over every bruise or rough handling.

“You’ve got that right.” He agreed as he grabbed her fat ass.

Yukiko’s rear end squished as he groped it, her pregnancy having made it even bigger than the shapely butt that had turned heads whenever she donned a yukata. Now, Yukiko’s ass bounced and rippled with each thrust, and Isaac was all too eager to let her know. Yukiko always liked a good ass stuffing, but it was always a distant second best to having your pussy filled and at that moment her snatch was feeling mighty lonely and as it was, she was unable to slip a few fingers between her legs to alleviate it, knowing that removing one of her hands would cause her to fall on her face from Isaac’s hard anal pounding. She could feel the other two mens’ eyes on her as her breasts swung beneath her with abandon, Isaac’s long rod seemingly getting itself deeper deeper with every thrust. She thought this would drive her mad, as she always did, this hard humiliating kind of fuck was what drove her crazy, but she managed to hold on. By all rights this treatment should have completely robbed the heiress of her wits and turned her cock-starved, though some would argue she had already crossed that line.

Isaac’s hands finally moved off her ass, leaving bright red marks in her snow white skin and he grabbed at her flailing breasts instead as he bent over her. Yukiko gave a squeal of surprise and glee as she felt streams of milk shoot with significant pressure from her sensitive nipples and splatter on the floor. Following that embarrassing squirt, milk only dribbled out her teats, rubbing down Isaac’s fingers and her boobs as he continued to rut her asshole with abandon. Yukiko moaned loudly for them all to hear, though her own pleasure mattered little, she still wished for them to hear her and how much she loved them and their wondrous sexual organs. She could only hope her child would be half as magnificent as the men who were responsible for their conception and that if they were a boy, that they would be the kind of Alpha needed to give the Inn numerous heirs. And were it a girl, that she would be a quick learner and surpass her shameless mother’s skill as a concubine. 

Isaac, though older and more experienced than Jason, did not manage to last as long. Be it some combination of Yukiko’s ass and his own anticipation, he soon shuddered and pulled his cock free; the feeling of relief as his rod was removed causing Yukiko to moan and she curled her toes in glee. Isaac’s stream of sperm shot across her back with his cock’s first powerful spurt, but he quickly repositioned himself and spilled the rest directly on Yukiko’s tramp stamp and bathing her black spade in his white cum. 

“You’re a freaky bitch, eh Yukiko-chan?” Isaac pondered as he gave her one last hard slap on the ass, leaving a deep red mark and causing it to shake quite prodigiously before getting up and allowing Marcus his turn.

Yukiko allowed herself to fall to the floor as she panted, her asshole began shrinking back to it’s normal size as the cum on her lower back spilled down her ass crack slowly. Isaac had a way of taking the energy out of her, but she knew she was not done yet and as Marcus approached she raised herself to her knees, though not without effort. Marcus was the largest of the three and one of the largest men Yukiko knew in general, something his cock reflected. Yukiko moved her hands against his thighs and pressed her face in close to his cock, kissing up it’s side and spreading her lower lips to measure their wetness. Yukiko noted with a smile that she was positively soaking with more than enough quim to take Marcus’s cock, or any cock for that matter. 

It was this face first greeting she gave to almost all cocks, remembering how her first time smelling Mr. Barbeau’s cock caused her to orgasm instantly and squirt and embarrassing amount of quim. Yukiko’s pussy quivered at the memory and she gave a long lick from the underside’s base to head.

“Good evening Marcus-san, how would you like to use me tonight?” Yukiko asked with her practiced and incredibly sultry tone.

Marcus pushed her face away, evidently not needing any more foreplay after having to wait his turn and Yukiko quickly rose for him, accepting his non-verbal answer. Effortlessly, Marcus lifted her and turned her around, his arms looping around Yukiko’s as well as her legs, squeezing her body tight in a full nelson which kept her from squirming, not that she ever would consciously. Slowly Marcus lowered her downward, pussy lips slowly spreading as she was forced down onto his cock. He evidently wanted to make her savor the feeling and were she not kept in such a tight grasp she’d be twitching as much as she was moaning. Centimeter by centimeter, Yukiko felt herself lower onto Marcus, pussy slowly filling up until finally his head struck against her womb, which unfortunately for him, was no longer vacant. Marcus allowed Yukiko to breathe for a moment until he began again, Yukiko not realizing how tired she had already become until given a moment of rest. 

Marcus however, was not going to give her much more respite, his hips began to thrust vigorously, forcing her downward with each buck of his hips. Turning, Marcus presented his catch to the other men who watched as Yukiko’s breasts were thrown up and forward. Her chest was the only part of Yukiko that Marcus was not holding tight allowing her boobs to bounce and jiggle to an extent even greater than when Isaac was fucking her ass, their eyes following her areolas as they seemed to jump about.

“You’re being quiet Yuki-chan, don’t tell me you don’t love me like you used to.” Marcus said, slowing his hips to afford far greater force as he slammed into her vagina. 

The truth was Yukiko’s cries of pleasure where quite loud, but she knew that was not what they wanted. What they wanted was for her to yell and scream their names, let them know that they were big, strong, and alpha and that her tiny little cunny could barely contain their girth. And, seeing as how that was all mostly true, she had no qualms with giving her beloved men what they needed.

“I-I’m sorry Marcus, it’s just yu-yourr cocks, th-they make it hard to speak….” Yukiko responded haltingly, with each thrust forcing her to stutter as her pussy was refilled by a thick black dick.

“Go on, let’s hear some more Yukiko-chan.” Jason urged on, stroking his limp cock back to hardness. 

“I’m sorry I’m already pregnant, but I-I’d love for each of you to breed me. I-I-I just need...black cock in my life, and I neeeed a load of black cum inside of my tight cunt right now!” Yukiko exclaimed, feeling Marcus’s cock twitch as she said it, knowing that her words were getting a reaction. 

She could feel marcus’s breath on the back of her neck, the hot exhaling of a vigorous bull being one of many sensations she had grown addicted to. A sensation that no one could understand unless experienced on their own, and which knocked her into a man hungry stupor the first time she’d felt it. By now she had grown used to it, if only just barely, as even now she could feel her control over herself slipping as a strong man used her body. 

“P-please don’t pull out Marcus. I know I’m already puh-pregnant, but I need to feel your seed~” Yukiko pleaded.

“You know what we’re doing here, be patient Yukiko.” Isaac chastised, a hand reaching between his legs to adjust and grope his balls which hung beneath his squatting form. 

That’s right, Yukiko thought, they were doing something special tonight though at the moment, pussy being pounded relentlessly, she could not remember. This night her spades were being blessed, in honor of her latest tattoo and total submission, Marcus and the rest needed to spray her existing spades and break her in as a true and total broodmare. Marcus was the last man, needing to spray her crotch and belly in his cum to finalize her ownership. That final part would prove the highest hurdle, none of Yukiko’s bulls would ever willingly pull themselves from her cunt, but that was exactly what Marcus had to do if he was to finish this. 

In a smooth motion Marcus slid Yukiko up as he moved his hips down, pulling her off his shaft just as his climax hit, causing an eruption which leapt straight up, falling atop Yukiko’s belly and staining her black spade. The second stream flew straight up and fell upon Yukiko’s crotch, white sperm once again contrasting against black though this time amidst a forest of black hair. Marcus held Yukiko against his chest as his cock continued to spray straight up as he caught his breath. Marcus knelt onto his knees and allowed Yukiko to gently fall to the floor, panting and yearning more and more know that she had gotten well and truly fucked yet without the creampie she wanted, no, needed. Never had Yukiko felt so blue-balled, a reminder as to why she would never dare tease or try and edge her beloved bulls, with the sensation of being robbed at the door of orgasm being indescribably horrid.

“Now we get to the fun part.” Isaac said, watching Jacob push past Marcus and kneel in front of Yukiko.

Without allowing the heiress to compose herself, Jacob pulled her towards him by the hips and slipped his cock deep inside of her. This was the payoff, finally all three men would get their chance to and fill Yukiko up the way she was meant to be used. Her reaction was an immediate moan that was soon silenced by Jacob’s lips pressing against her own. Hungry, Yukiko’s tongue fought with his as her hips grinded against his own, hoping this time she’d be filled as she needed. Quickly, Yukiko’s legs wrapped behind Jacob’s hips, locking him in her and assuring he would not be able to leave her pussy any time soon. Jacob’s hips continually bucked forward, his stamina outmatched and certainly far exceeding Yukiko’s own who could feel herself slipping from full consciousness, the night already starting to exhaust her. The next thing she registered through the haze of spit mixing and thrusting was the feeling of cum spraying into her.

Moaning, the feel of skin on skin, so many bodily fluids, the night kept going and going and going. Each man took his turn, planting their penises deep inside of her and kept her pressed beneath them in a mating ritual as they filled her with their seed. By the time all three had done this, it was becoming hazy, though she knew they would continue and use her long past any loss of consciousness. This was her place now, belonging to a group of fertile men, fertile black men, who would treat her right. She was a Queen of Spades, now and forever, and her pussy would be an open field for them to plant their seed. She was already on her way to delivering them a child and she was eager to give them many more if they would allow her. This would all take some explaining to her friends and family but they didn’t have to understand, this was Yukiko’s life now, they could respect that or they could leave. She had a new family and new friends, and they could give her something the others could not.


End file.
